


Throw your Cloak Aside to Feed Me

by Vivalavidapasta



Category: Undertale
Genre: Death, F/M, Horror, HorrorTale, M/M, Murder, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivalavidapasta/pseuds/Vivalavidapasta
Summary: You cannot find your way back home
Relationships: Sans/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Throw your Cloak Aside to Feed Me

Stumbling through the winter forest, the crunch of the snow beneath you was distracting. Your feet felt frozen to the bone, each step a sharp jab past your worn boots. Why didn’t you wear thicker socks...

The darkness holds no solace, the silence no comfort. The windless forest was death compared. Though you guess it was since you fell. So very, very far from home.

A crimson cloak behind you drags, barely shielding your bare face and thinly lined shoulders. It's torn by thorns and snagged to rags. Your long journey through the ruins over spikes and traps ensured that. 

Was it you or was the chill deepening? Pity rose in you, made for your folly to venture in these woods alone. Was it really worth the journey? 

Mercy lives not in the holly. No compassion from the stones. These flakes are born to kill you. The air holds no comfort in keeping you alive. 

Your fear brings tears like summer rain, dripping down your face, leaving frozen trails. ‘Oh mother, father, where are you?’

The tears beg for an angel to ease your pain, for your messiah. You’re cast adrift. ‘what should I do?’ 

Suddenly, there’s wind.

“Hello, lover.” 

You spin around, your cloak twisting with you as you stagger back. The red glow stares into your soul, seated in the shattered skull of a corpse. No, wait. No corpse, a monster. It breathes.

“Can’t help but notice your coat, buddy. Thought you were Paps. Red is not that hard to spot in this paradise’s jungle.”

He must be joking, the trees are rotten and fruitless. You squint to look at him better.

“So if you ain’t Paps... who exactly are ya? Whatcha doing all alone, here in the underground? Why not take that cloak off and show me your face?” 

So many questions. Better yet, why was he here? The monsters had left the underground years ago. Why him left? 

He was patient for your answer. Yet you jumped with the thrumming of his fingers against his femur. It didn’t distract you enough from his eye sadly. 

“You must have taken quite a fall, huh? You’re.... you’re bleeding.” 

He pointed it out. You took a step back. 

“Is the blood okay? Heheheh, just kiddin’. Blood can’t feel pain.”

Another step back. Why did he speak of such... morbidity? 

“Yeah... your blood is... looks almost like your hair. Heh. Shiny. Flows. Heheh...”  
A frightening symphony of his neck cracks echoed through the forest. His head is tipped. 

“But you wanna go home, right? I’ll take you home. Don’t worry bout it, kid.” 

He led the way. Sickened yet hesitance didn’t stop you from following him through the forest. There was only a small breeze, a faint suggestion of movement but it was cold. 

Was hell frozen instead of burning? 

He slows down a path, hovering near the forest walls. Your bitten feet stumble to follow. The wind quieting once more, timid eyes betray confusion.  
Is he friend or is he fiend?  
The answer revealed as pain bloomed against the rough bark at your back, trapped between the bone. The puffs of your breathing quicken as he stares you down, a glint of hunger in his eyes. 

“Pardon me for this intrusion, but I just can’t help noticing you still got that cloak on.”

You gulped. 

“It don’t matter much but... matters to me.”

That ever present grin... seemed a bit sharper. 

“And I'll show you what I mean. Why not bare your heart to me, huh?”

‘My heart is broken, can't you see?’ You wanted to tell him that but... something says you’ll regret it.  
But maybe he already knows. Maybe he does by the way he stalks closer, the stench of death wafting from the bones coraling you. 

“How bout a kiss? Would you take off your hood for a kiss?”

That kiss would be the end of you. You don’t want to take off your hood, it protects you. It shields your face and you from this... this monster. 

He stalks ever closer, hands in his pockets. Even the lazy way he strides reads as a predator, your punishment for wandering alone. Once he’s close enough, the stained bones retreat. He leans into your scared face, a challenge.  
You didn’t dare take it, eyes withering down to look at anything but that red flare of his skull. You looked at the ground, the void in his shirt, the ceiling of the sky. So far away from home. So very, very alone, even with him before you.

You could feel his gaze, tingling manifesting at your shredded legs. Drool dripped from his chin, as if the blood was truly calling to him. Why is he like this? Why is he doing this? Is this why they left? This must be the forest of the damned if he has remained.  
“blood feels no pain” he whispered, mostly to himself. Did this... did this bother him? Or was he just salivating over your torn flesh for mirth? How could he, when you are drowning on land? You’d reach up to take the hand he offers but you fear he’ll rip yours off. 

You’re sinking like a stone, into your fear and mortality as he grips your hair into his fingers. He lets it flow through as he combs through it. 

“Your hair, so silky.” He observed, ensnared by the tendrils. 

He tugs on it and you whimper.

“Wonder how it’ll taste.” 

You can’t help but stare at him, helpless in your trance. Was he.... was he to eat you!? Suddenly his words struck you with dread, more so then originally. You’re so lost, so alone. 

“Yeah, I’ll take ya home.” 

You cannot find a way back home.


End file.
